


Joelay Tales of Symphonia

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I've included a summary to the aselia wiki for a general storyline of the game, M/M, Tales of Symphonia AU, You might need to have played the game to understand what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Land is dying, and the only way to save it is for the Chosen of Regeneration, Lindsay Tuggey, to make the Journey to the Tower of Salvation, releasing seals at temples along the way. In this process, she sacrifices her human self and becomes an angel for the good of humanity and the world of Sylvarant. Ray Narvaez is accompanying her along with Michael Jones and Michael’s brother Jack. </p><p>And we can’t forget the mysterious mercenary, Joel Heyman.</p><p>But what if there’s an entire world on the other side of Sylvarant? <br/>What if the Chosen’s journey ISN’T to actually save anyone at all?</p><p>And what if… you fall for the man that ends up betraying you? </p><p>Then what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chosen's Journey through Sylvarant

This first chapter is written primarily as a summary to the first section of the game, and is not exactly written well. I promise you that the subsequent parts are better written. If you know me, you know what I'm capable of. 

Character List:

Lloyd — Ray  
Colette — Lindsay  
Genis — Michael  
Raine— Jack (This would make Michael and Jack siblings)  
Kratos — Joel (Minus the blood relation to Ray)  
Anna — (No equivalent, and more of Joel’s nameless previous lover)

Zelos — Gavin  
Regal — Ryan  
Sheena — Arryn  
Presea — Kdin

Alicia — Kara  
Chocolat —  Meg  
Marble — Geoff

Remiel — Jon

Magnius — Blaine  
Forcystus —  Caleb  
Kvar — J.J.  
Pronyma — Kathleen  
Rodyle — Jeremy

Botta — Gus  
Yuan — Matt Hullum

Yggdrasil/Mithos —Miles is Mithos Yggdrasil is Yggdrasil  
Martel — Ashley (Lovers instead of siblings)

\------

Ray and Joel first meet when Lindsay, Michael and Ray are fighting the “Desians” in front of the Temple of Ash, where Lindsay was to go receive her oracle. And from the moment when Joel’s sword blocks the blow from the big man and his ball and chain, Ray feels his chest beat harder. Those dark eyes peer over his broad shoulders into Ray’s soul. 

The man is dangerous, Ray decides. 

There’s an aura around the man, something that obviously isn’t the entire answer when Joel says that he’s a mercenary. But for the sake of preventing conflict, Ray doesn’t voice his feelings. Instead, his mouth, and sometimes obvious questions makes it seem like he’s on the older man’s bad side. But then again, he also seemed far more focused on the Chosen one. 

Once Lindsay receives her Cruxis Crystal, it almost seems like the man disappears in the same smoke he arrived in, but taking Lindsay with her. 

Ray can’t deny that he lingers in his thoughts, and even whispers about Joel to Geoff. The prisoner of the nearby human ranch. 

Ray also feels angry that he didn’t get to go on the journey of regeneration, not because he’s going to miss his friend, not particularly, but it means he’s never going to find out about that Mercenary in purple. 

And after Geoff sacrifices himself, Ray is left to wonder how the Mercenary would have handled the situation. Would he have slain the “beast” even if he was his friend, or would he have cleverly found some alternate situation? 

The next time Ray meets Joel is in the triet desert… Even in the burning sands, those eyes feel ice cold against his skin. And it isn’t until that Joel nearly put a blade in his neck during the night did those eyes even begin to warm. It was Ray’s fault, to be honest, he shouldn’t have snuck up on  a skilled warrior. 

But something happened in that night that he would never forget, and it was just one of many moments where he’d see Joel’s inner defence fall to a crumble. 

"Ray…" Joel trailed off, taking in a deep breath. Ray was anxious, waiting for the next words to fall from his lips. 

"Your skill is childish at best. If you want to survive and protect the chosen, I suggest you get serious about fighting." Joel huffed before stamping back into the inn.

Well, that certainly wasn’t what Ray was expecting. 

Joel scolded Ray wherever he complained about the heat or the numerous poisonous snakes that roamed the sands. But he never seemed to be truly angry. More like he was tired of having to deal with such a young kid on such a dangerous journey. And that attitude continued, even as he taught Ray how to use Guardian at the Fire Temple.

When they slayed the beast at the Triet Desert and Jon descended, blessing Lindsay with her vibrant angel wings, Ray was amazed at seeing his friend begin to turn into the angel she was destined to be. Even Michael and Jack stared in wonder at her new ability. Joel was the only one to be barely moved by the borderline miracle. 

Maybe the attitude came with the Job, Ray figured.

And Lindsay happily showed off her wings until she suddenly fell to her knees. Jack quickly sprung to help her, Michael freaked a little, blaming himself for her seeming to be in pain. Ray wasn’t sure what to make of it.  But Joel? Joel didn’t seem surprised at all. He suggested that they make camp for the night and trying to push the Chosen back to the Triet Inn would be foolish. 

Ray had to wonder if that was actually his compassion poking through. 

From the Desert, they went into Ossa trail, where they encountered an assassin trying to kill Lindsay. After her retreat, Ray tried asking about where she could have come from, but Joel oddly insisted not to worry about her. 

Ossa trail, Izoold, and on to Palmacosta. The next seal awaits at the Water temple, but where was it? Every day it seemed as though Joel was getting kinder to Ray, warming up to all of them. He was as guarded as ever, but his words were softer. Even going so far as to ask Ray if he’d like some special training. The concept of one-on-one time with the mysterious mercenary was inviting and he really did need work on his swordsmanship. But when Joel meant practice, he meant practice. There was barely time to breathe, even less talk. But they say that men can communicate through their swords, and Joel’s sword felt heavy with every swing. 

Progress was halted when Magnius of the nearby Ranch came into play. From there it became a political mess, and despite how much Joel urged the Chosen to continue her duty, Lindsay rather wanted to help the people of Palmacosta from the oppression of the Desians. 

Joel’s annoyance with the matter was hilariously un-characteristic, as he dipped into levels of near whining and heavy sighs. 

He was going to get paid more the longer he was with Colette, so why did he seem so hurried?

The group finally figured out that temple resided behind the Thoda Geyser, but actually behind the geyser itself. But before the chosen unlocked the magically hidden pathway, Joel volunteered Ray to get a statue that had been dropped near the burning hot water. And snickered  as Ray balanced on Michael’s pillars of ice that he cast just for Ray. 

Ray wanted to hit Joel in the head with the stupid statue. 

When they entered the Water temple, Ray noticed that Joel had stopped behind them. 

"What’s up?" Ray asked curiously. 

Joel shook his head and stepped forward, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

The second seal fell with no problem, Jon appeared once again, granted Lindsay with another power, and left with a vague hint at the next seal location. And just like before, Lindsay ended up collapsing. 

Joel took watch when they set up camp for the night. When Ray found that he couldn’t sleep, he took to sitting next to the still awake mercenary. Silence feel between them for the longest time before Joel looked him straight in the eyes.

"You should be sleeping." He stated without room for question. 

"I couldn’t." Ray responded. 

Joel shook his head and warned Ray that he better not hear any complaining about him being tired the next day. There was no speaking after that. And as much as it was eating at Ray that he still didn’t know anything about the man, it was nice to just sit next to him without any real sense of tension between them. 

Joel didn’t even say a word the next day about Ray falling asleep on his shoulder. 

The next temple was the Wind Temple, and after trouble crossing the border, they found there way in Asgard. One fake summon spirit later, they found themselves at the Balacruf Mausoleum, or the wind temple. With no pun intended, the temple was a breeze. On their way out, they fought the assassin once again, and she fled upon defeat crying that “t _his_ world will be saved!” 

Ray turned to Jack and Joel to ask what she meant. 

"She is probably delusional." Joel said firmly. Any further distraction was preventing by Lindsay tripping and slicing her hand open. She barely reacted when her wound was squeezed by Michael. 

Next destination was Luin, where they had found the city razed by Desians, and the assassin, wounded, yet still fighting to save the survivors. Lindsay begged Jack to heal the girl’s wounds. Joel protested, saying that it was unwise to place trust in someone that tried to kill you. Lindsay insisted, and Jack caved, using his abilities to heal her. 

The assassin brushed herself off, and thanked them, but warned them that they were by no means friends. She did, however, tell them that the Desians were behind the attack before leaving. 

Like heroes do, the group set off for the Human Ranch, where after breaking in, discovered the truth about Exspheres — small stones that give people strength normally unacheivable. They are cultivated from human beings, and that is the true reason the Human Ranches exist. They were explained this by a Desian Grand Cardinal named J.J. 

When J.J. showed his pale face and plastered smile, he felt a fear run down his spine. The man felt familiar, that much was for certain. And before he could ask J.J. where he knew of him, he was distracted by the sudden anger bubbling in the mercenary beside him. 

Ray must has missed something, for Joel suddenly shouted, “Do not speak ILL OF THE DEAD!” The normally chill as morning frost man was now burning hotter than the Triet Desert.

J.J. laughed in Joel’s face. 

If it weren’t for Arryn saving them from being surrounded, Ray was sure Joel would have attempted to kill all the Desians around him. Where did that anger come from? What else was Joel hiding. 

And Ray never got the chance to figure it out. It seemed like they were up to Mt. Hima and back down again for another chance at the Ranch, figuring a little bit about the next Temple, a new spell, and learning that Unicorns exist.

"Feel the pain, of those inferior beings, as you burn in hell." Joel screamed as he slashed J.J.’s body to pieces.upon their rematch. 

And as soon as his body fell, Ray saw Joel crawl back into a normal person. Well, as normal as Joel could have been. Ray was relieved to see the man’s pan and anger wash away so easily. And as much as Ray wanted to ask what it was all about, he was sure that he’d get the answer of “I’m fine.” 

Which is exactly the answer he got when he did ask. At least it was a sincere “I’m fine.” Something Ray found believable and soothing. 

But ever since that moment, that moment Joel struck J.J. down, he felt something change deep inside Joel. For one, the man smiled more, and scolded Ray and Michael far less than he did before. The man nearly seemed happy. 

When they headed toward the tower of Mana, the next seal location, Ray took some time to ask Joel what he’d do after the world was saved. Joel shrugged, saying that there will probably always be fights and people needing protection, but he might have to find a second source of income. As a mercenary, it’s hard to find real work in times of peace.

Joel turned the question on Ray. After thinking it over a few moments, he answered, saying that he’d build a boat and sail it all over Sylvarant. And if Joel wanted, he could come too! 

Joel laughed, and it tickled deep inside Ray. 

Another tower, another temple, another boss, another seal. The angel Jon came down in his beam of light and told her that she was finally ready to make the final offering at the Tower of Salvation.

Their final destination.

After Lindsay collapsing once again, and them finding that this time she no longer had a voice, they discussed this process of Lindsay becoming an angel. It felt like she was shedding everything that made her human. But Lindsay expressed, through writing on Michael’s hand, that everything was going to be okay and that they didn’t need to worry about her. 

That when Arryn stood and told the group that it was time to finally tell them about herself. 

"Yes. Tell us about where you come from, A world that isn’t ours." Jack spoke. 

Arryn’s eyes widened, “How did you know?”

Jack scoffed, “You said it yourself. ‘t _his_  world will be saved.’ meaning you must not be from this world.”

"You’re right." Arryn noded, "I’m not from Sylvarant. I’m from Tethe’alla, a world parallel to this one."

She told them that while she didn’t understand the specifics, but there was a world on the other side that fought for the same share of mana, and that the Chosen’s journey is to change the flow from one side to the other. One side wanes while the other flourishes. That’s why she had been sent to kill the Chosen, to keep Tethe’alla flourishing. 

It gave the group a lot to think about, but Lindsay still had to complete her Journey of Regeneration. Arryn said that if the time comes, she may have to kill Lindsay after all. 

LIndsay said she’d fight back because she loves Sylvarant too.

They made their way back to Mt. Hima, where they had arranged for Dragons to take them to the Tower of Salvation. But before they left, they had one more night to spend together. 

After this night, Ray knew that everything was going to change, and that he might never see Joel again. After everything they’ve gone through, after all the battles they’ve fought, Ray still didn’t know a damn thing about Joel, but he knew, deep in his heart, that Joel was a good man. Dangerous, but good. So Ray tried so spend as much time as possible with him. One last training session, one last meal, and the last laughs they’d share. 

But before they turned in for the night, Joel posed some questions for Ray that Ray wasn’t sure how to answer. 

But as he tried, he saw a figure appear behind Joel. 

"Joel! Watch out!" Joel slashed at the air behind him, and the sound of flesh being torn open flew in the air, followed by a pained groan. The figure disappeared right after taking the blow. 

Joel sheathed his sword. “Thanks.” 

"Who was that guy?"

"Probably just a leftover Desian, we needed worry about him. I gave him a wound he won’t soon forget." Joel said, proud of his own skill. 

Ray nodded, and the mood shifted. 

Joel looked at Ray, and again, Ray saw Joel completely drop his guard. The next words that would come out of Joel’s mouth would be words to hold on to. 

"Ray."

"Yeah?"

"Don’t die." He lingered in eye contact for a moment longer before breaking and walking into the inn. 

Ray could have sworn he heard him say something else. 

The next morning, the man had brought his dragons. Joel insisted that he be paired up with the chosen, since protecting her was his job. The other’s found no argument, and let them leave first. Ray paired up with Michael, who expressed his apprehension, but couldn’t source where it had come from. Ray tried to comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay. 

By the time the remaining four had reached the tower, the door had already been opened. Lindsay and Joel had already started with the final offering. Jack, Arryn, Ray, and Michael raced inside the tower, but stopped at the swirling coffins below them. Hundreds, if not thousands of coffins with bodies wrapped in holy cloth. 

Jack presumed they were all previous Chosens that had failed their Journey. 

Ray felt the unease seep into his body. Suddenly nothing felt right, unstable. Ray charged forward, leaving the others behind as he ran to the teleporter. He was moved the altar, where Lindsay was already praying. 

Jon, the angel, came down and praised Lindsay for all her hard work. That the goddess Ashley was pleased with her, and that she was an excellent choice. From there, a glowing light emitted from Lindsay as her soul was plucked from her body. She was left as an emotionless doll, standing in front of the people she used to call friends.

It was too sudden for them to wrap their heads around. Their friend had basically died in front of them, and now she was to be whisked away.

Michael exploded, casting fireballs at the angel.

“No! I won’t allow it! I won’t allow you to take our friend away! There has to be another way to save the world! I won’t let you take Lindsay!”

“Fool.” Jon sneered. “She is to be the new vessel for the Goddess Ashley. The Goddess will once again walk the earth! You don’t want this to happen?”

“There has to be another way!” Michael repeated. And just like that, they were fighting an angel.

Somehow, an angel, a holy being, was no match for them. But they had no time to really consider their victory, for the doll they once called their friend hovered above them. She stood still, as if she acknowledged nothing around her. Michael called out to her, asking if she had really forgotten them.

“You’re wasting your time.” A voice suddenly said. Joel’s voice.

He now stood above them in a manner Ray had never seen before. Those cold eyes that Ray thought had begun to thaw where now colder than ever. It seemed that it wasn’t just Lindsay that had forgotten their travels and bonds made. Those eyes told Ray before Joel even spoke that he had cut the ties to them as well.

He’d begun to explain part of the reality of the journey of regeneration to the group, but Ray couldn’t hear the words. Ray was already struggling as it was to accept that the Joel he had traveled with was now gone. He didn’t need to be told that Joel was with the enemy, he didn’t have to be shown the bright blue wings that sprouted from Joel’s back. He didn’t have to actually see him command other angels to know… to know that his Joel…

The Joel that had protected him, taught him, and guided him for so long….

Was gone.

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t accept it.

He didn’t want to.

And he was useless when Joel pulled out his sword and began to attack.

If Michael hadn’t knocked Ray out of the way, he would have been dead.

“I thought I told you not to die!” Joel yelled, swinging again, “If you don’t fight, you’ll die!”

Joel was right, if he didn’t defend himself, he was going to die.

With legs shaking, arms numb, and aching muscles, Ray stood, pulling out his two swords. He fought, blades clashing and sparking with friction. Spells slung and healing keeping them standing, they brought the traitor to his knees.

“Why are you hesitating? Kill me.” Joel commanded, his eyes burning up at Ray.

Ray’s arm refused to move.

“Get out of the way, Ray, I’ll do it.” Michael snapped, putting out his palm as a flame began to grow.

Before Michael could finish, a shockwave sent all of them flying. Ray’s head collided with a pole. The throbbing pain rung through his head as he started seeing double. From what he DID see though, was there was ANOTHER ANGEL, and he had magnificent purple wings.

Just before Ray blacked out, he saw some more men run.

 _Fucking Bastard._  Was Ray’s last thought before his consciousness slipped completely.


	2. From Salvation to Tethe'alla

Ray woke up with a thundering in his head. His eyes blurred colors of purple and gold. Specks of orange and blue entered his vision as he tried to sit up. A few blinks later he had clear vision once again. Groaning, he tried to shake out the kinks in his muscles. His back ached, and sitting up sent splinters down his spine. But that’s when he remembered that he was sent flying back into a pole in the Tower of Salvation.

Wait. The Tower of Salvation. Jon was there, and then Lindsay’s soul had been… and then Joel…

Joel.

The image of Joel crept into Ray’s head. The blue wings spread from his back, inhuman and unfamiliar. The Joel Ray had come to know had never existed, and those transparent wings were the proof. Even with the proof thrown in his face, even with Joel clearly stating that he was of Cruxis, Ray didn’t want to believe any of it. He wanted to hold onto that hope that maybe, just maybe, there was something of that Joel he traveled with was alive.

The only reason Ray had this faint strand of hope was because he knew Joel had been holding back when they fought.

“Ray. You’re finally awake.” A voice he recognized as Michael said, snapping Ray out of his fog.

“Ugh… Where are we?” Ray asked groggily. The room they were in looked familiar, as he scanned around he noticed the purple hues and gold trim on nearly everything in the room. Including the very bed he was in. But then he cast his glance on Lindsay.

“Lindsay!” Ray exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and springing to her. But looking at her face, and her eerily red eyes, he was reminded of the fact that her soul had been taken, and she was now a shell of a person. Her body didn’t even have the simple motion indicating she was breathing.

“She doesn’t respond to anything we say.” Arryn said, trying to hide the tinge of anger under gritted teeth.

“Dammit.” Michael cussed to himself.

Jack stepped in and changed the subject, “Ray. Do you remember this place? We’re in the Triet Desert. Remember? This is where you were captured before.”

Ray shuddered thinking about it. What was supposed to be his start on the Journey with Lindsay and the others turned into him getting electrocuted and thrown in a cell.

“Yeah. This is that Desian Base, isn’t it?”

Arryn scoffed, “These guys aren’t Desians.”

“What do you mean?” Ray asked.

From there, they decided to go over everything they understood up to this point in time. Starting from their current situation, they had nearly been killed in the Tower of Salvation, but were saved by a group that looked like the Desians. They called themselves the Renegades, and the reason they look like Desians was something the group didn’t know, but didn’t find important.

 The next topic they went over was Yggdrasil, the big angel with gigantic purple wings and a permanent smirk. Yggdrasil’s words had led them to believe that Cruxis, the holy beings both entire worlds’ religious structure was based around and worshipped, and the Desians, the half-elves that put humans in ranches and caused all around terror, were the same organization. The proof was that Michael overheard one of the Desian Leaders, the Grand Cardinals, say that their boss was Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil himself said that he was the leader of Cruxis. Putting two and two together, the two organizations are the same.

And it also adds more evidence that Joel is their enemy. When the topic of Joel came up, Ray couldn’t speak. He didn’t want to. So he just let Jack, Michael, and Arryn’s disdain for Joel grow, despite how he wanted to argue with them.

Before they could continue their conversation, a Renegade soldier came through the door. He said that their presence was requested in the other room. Following him, Ray found a familiar face waiting for him, along with the man they fought at the Church of Martel at the very beginning of their adventure. Ray couldn’t read their faces, but for the moment, they didn’t appear aggressive. At first, they didn’t give their names, but they did confirm the Cruxis and Desian connection. They further explained the majority of angels within Cruxis are actually half-elves that had used Cruxis Crystals to change their form. Cruxis Crystals, much like the one attached to Lindsay’s neck.

Something about this conspiracy made Ray feel like he should feel unsettled, knowing that his entire life had been puppeted to some degree. But this new knowledge didn’t affect him. Because there was still so much more they didn’t know. Like what was Cruxis trying to pull? It seemed they had the world in their hands, yet they cared so much about the Chosens and the Mana lineage.

Jack spoke up, wondering if they were trying to revive the goddess, Ash. The reason Lindsay was in her current state was that they wanted to use her body as a vessel for the goddess.

The pair didn’t answer, but instead spoke of the opposite world of Sylvarant, Tethe’alla. Yggdrasil was the one twisted the worlds together.

That unbelievable information put Ray’s stomach in knots.

Michael spoke up, clearly finding this information hard to swallow, “That’s impossible! No one could possibly twist and bend worlds!”

What can you do against someone that has the power to make and break worlds?!?

Suddenly, the mood in the room changed as guards poured into the room. A sense of danger started seeping into the group’s skins, and they all backed into each other defensively.

The man Ray had met in this base stepped toward him. “Our goal was to stop Ash’s revival. And they only way to do that is if we have YOUR Exphere, Ray.”

“Me?” Ray questioned, “What’s so special about me?”

The sandy-haired man smirked.

“That’s really none of your concern, at least, not now it isn’t. Guards, get him!”

The guards pounced with blades in hand, and the group all blocked the attack in one way or another. Then the one, the leader, made a grab for Ray. Of course, the ‘skilled’ warrior that he was, Ray kicked him. When the man crumpled suddenly with a cry of anguish, the fight stopped as soon as it started.

“Lord Matt!” one of the guards cried out.

The man’s earlier partner knelt beside him, “No! It’s his wound from Hima!”

Arryn cried out that it was now their chance to run with the guards distracted, and so they fled. As they were running out the door, Ray heard the man now identified as Matt grumble, “Dammit! Joel! How many times must you get in my way?!”

Ray had to force his feet to keep moving.

After maneuvering around the base, they finally found themselves momentarily safe from pursuers. With so much information thrown at them all at once, they needed to figure out their next move. It was Michael that reminded them that they really needed to save Colette first before they figured out anything else. And the way to save her was to go to Tehe’alla. Arryn pitched in saying that she came to Sylvarant using a vehicle called a Rheaird.

Without a moment to lose, they broke for the Rheaird hanger. The Rheards where ready and waiting to go, as if they had been prepared for takeoff. The Rheairds themselves resembled birds. You stood on the top of them, with a handle for balance and steering, pedals for speed near your feet, and the wings and everything else was below you. Each Rheaird was built for one person, but you could squeeze a second on there if you knew how to balance.

Ray jumped on the strange machine and punched the gas. He flew through the hanger at speeds he’d never felt before, nor dreamed he could have gone. Then the world began to bend around him, the walls collapsed and liquefied. Looking up, it was as if he were peering up from the bottom of the ocean. The air was thick, as if he could feel Mana clinging to his skin and he was swimming through it. Directing himself toward the surface, the ‘water’ separated, and a new land formed around him. A land he had never seen before.

Tethe’alla. 


	3. Fooji Mountains to Meltokio

Ray didn’t have long to enjoy the new land before him when his aircraft jerked below him. From the loud sounds next to him, it sounded like his companions were experiencing the same thing. The rheaird jerked and stuttered, and Ray had a hell of a time keeping it steady.

“What’s going on?!?” He shouted, hoping someone nearby would hear him.

“I don’t know!” Shouted Michael in response, “My rheaird started acting up as soon as we crossed the divide!”

“Look at the fuel gauge!” Jack yelled, “It’s empty!”

Arryn let out a gasp of surprise, “Oooh! I get it! Since you broke the seals in Sylvarant, there’s just not enough mana in this world.”

Ray was about to ask how to fix it when his Rheaird started to nosedive. The speeding wind clawed through his hair as the ground came up to swallow him and smash him to bits. He screamed and closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t be blown to smithereens. He heard the crash of earth before he felt his neck nearly snap at the force. Flung off the Reheard, he scraped and fumbled against the ground, rolling to a stop a few feet away. Similar sounds of crunching earth and groans of pain quickly followed.

If Ray kept treating his body like this, there was no way he’d make it to old age.

Willing his eyes open, he saw all his friends in one piece, but the Rheairds looked pretty banged up. Arryn’s was even smoking. After standing, he popped his shoulder back into place and nudged at Michel’s body with his foot.

“Get up, stupid.” Ray grumbled.

Michael rolled over on his back and cracked one eye open, “Can’t I just pretend I’m dead?”

“Nope. Sorry.”

“Damn.”

Arryn was next to pick herself off the ground with Jack following soon after. True to his nature as a healer, he already had his staff out and was working on Arryn’s bruises, intent on healing himself last. It was an interesting moment, for sure, since Jack had always shown distrust of Arryn ever since they had met at Luin, but now he was healing her without a second thought. Maybe it was just his maturity, or maybe he was beginning to have some sort of warmth for the girl.

“We’re all okay, aren’t we?” Ray asked, scanning for Lindsay and spotting her standing still in the distance. She had no trace of damage on her. She had probably escaped the crash by floating down with her bright sparkling wings that were ever-present on her back since she lost her soul.

“Yeah. Looks like it.” Answered Arryn.

“We need to think of our next step.” Said Jack, moving to Arryn’s other arm. “The Rheairds aren’t moving unless we get some fuel. And from what you shouted earlier, mana is used to fuel these things. I take it we need Volt’s electrical energy.”

Arryn visibly flinched in Jack’s grip at the mention of Volt’s name. Jack eyed her, but said nothing of it. “I— I haven’t made a pact with Volt.”

“So, if we want to use these again, we’ll have to form a pact with him, right?” Ray asked curiously, “Well, I guess in the meantime, we’ll travel on foot. It’s not like we aren’t used to traveling that way anyway.”

Jack finished healing Arryn and went to work on Michael next. While they were waiting for everyone to get healed up, they discussed where they had landed, and where they were to go next. Lucky for them, they had landed on the peak of the Fooji Mountains, cutting their fall distance significantly. All they had to do was make the trip down and head for Meltokio. Their main objective was getting help for Lindsay, the Imperial City was the best place to go, since they could ask the King himself for help.

Getting there didn’t take long at all. Meltokio was a grand city, surrounded by a defensive wall and elegant gates. People dressed in expensive silks that were usually reserved for those in the church back home. The buildings were rich and detailed, far more expensive than any city in Sylvarant had ever showed. The city itself was a representation for just how long the world of Tethe’alla had prospered.

Before they had entered the gates, Arryn stopped. “Sorry, but I’ve got to part ways with you here.”

Michael cocked an eyebrow, “What? Why?”

Arryn let out a soft chuckle, “Have you forgotten? I was trying to kill Lindsay. I have to report my failure to the Chief back in my home of Mizuho. The people of Mizuho were chased from this land. We all live in hiding.”

“If that’s the case, will you be alright delivering the report?” Jack asked, obviously concerned for her.

She waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I’d like for you to deliver this letter to the king for me. Inside are all the details of our current situation, so you shouldn’t have to worry about the King trying to kill you.”

That’s when Ray remembered that they were basically crawling on enemy territory. The entire world they currently stood in was against him and his friends.

She gave Ray the piece of paper and walked away, leaving the rest of the group to wander the city. Finding the castle wasn’t too hard, they could see it from the bottom of the steps that began right at the entrance of the City. Making their way up the steps, they found themselves in the middle of the city. A paved promenade, probably meant for festivals and other city announcements. There, the group stood in awe of the of the city, but in that moment they had forgotten about Lindsay. The angel without a soul kept walking, unaware of where she was headed, and Ray didn’t see here wandering off until he heard a soft “oof” in her direction.

There was a group of people, and Lindsay happened to run into what appeared to be the only man in the group.

“Hey! Watch it!” shrieked one of gaudily dressed ladies.

“Watch where you’re going!” Added another.

The man in the group turned to them and spoke with a cavity-sweet voice, “Now now, settle down my darling hunnies.” His one sentence seemed to have staved off their anger momentarily, and he turned his attention to Lindsay. “Hi there, my cool little beauty, are you hurt?”

Lindsay, of course, was unable to respond.

“Well!” started one of the girls, obviously offended, “Master Gavin has deigned to speak to this girl, and yet look how she acts!”

The first girl leaned toward the second, and whisper-yelled in her ear, “Just look at her! It’s not even festival time yet, and she’s dressed in an angel costume!” She glared at Lindsay. “How stupid are you?”

The second girl had been so ruffled in anger she looked like a chicken, “Can you believe the nerve of his hag?”

Michael for the moment, had been holding himself back, knowing better than to cause a scene but calling Lindsay a hag was what broke him. He practically roared, his face cherry red in anger, “What did you say?!?”

Ray put a calming hand on his shoulder, “Michael. Let it go. She’s obviously never looked in a mirror.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” cawed all three of the women.

Jack scoffed, “You’re all behaving like children.”

The man, rather flamboyant his gestures, smiled and waved his entourage down. “Now now, settle down. Are you upset my little angel? I bet you look cute as a button when you smile.”

He reached forward, his intentions unclear, but Lindsay had none of it. Her instincts kicked in and she grabbed his arm, and swung him around, throwing him into the air with her inhuman strength. The man flew in the air, and the women screamed his name. Surprisingly, the man landed on his feet with the elegance of a cat. He seemed blown over by the fact that he had been tossed into the air.

“Wow, that was a surprise.” He said, running a hand through his messy brown hair, “You really are strong, my little angel. You certainly startled me!”

Ray’s mouth hung open at the man’s recovery, “W-Who are you?”

The man shot Ray and ugly look, green eyes piercing his skull with laser precision. The cheery flamboyance murdered and shoved into a closet for his next words, “No offense, but I’m not interested in talking to guys.” And as soon as that mask had been shattered, it was put right back on his face as he walked past Ray and back to Lindsay.

“I hate this guy already.” Michael said bitterly, clenching and unclenching his fists. It’s rather unfortunate that Michael was born with elf frailty, because he would have been a bruiser if he could put on the muscle.

The man hummed in Lindsay’s face, “And why don’t you tell me your name, my little angel?”

Ray rolled his eyes, “Give us your name, and I’ll tell you hers.”

The man reeled back, “Oh? You don’t know me? Well, I guess I have a ways to go then. I—”

He was cut off in his introduction by his groupies that suddenly pushed by. “Master Gavin! Let’s go!” As the ladies pushed him away, he said an abrupt goodbye and left, promising that they would meet again.

The group was left rather confused by the incident. Ray scratched at his head. “What was that about?”

“What an ass.” spat Michael. “He was grinning like an idiot the entire time! What’s wrong with that guy?”

“…He had an exphere on him.” Jack mumbled. Both Michael and Ray turned to him.

“What? No way!” Michael exclaimed. “So that’s how he reacted so fast! Just who in the hell is that guy?”

With that distraction out of the way, they continued the climb up the stairs to the entrance of the castle. Their momentum was halted by the guards out front. They claimed that the king was ill, and he would be seeing no visitors. Even with the groups arguments, they refused to budge, and requested that they go to the church next door to pray for the king to get better. The group went to the church, but Ray noticed that as they walked over, the guard’s shift was up, and they were replaced with new men. Once inside the church, they were greeted by the pastor, who quickly cut himself off to greet someone else that had entered behind them.

“Oh! Kdin. The prayers are to take place in the royal chamber. Please carry the sacred wood to the castle.”

The person he was speaking to, was a young lad that seemed to appear about Michael’s age. He wore a purple one piece that had no sleeves and stopped mid-thigh. A belt was tightly wrapped around his abdomen. Grey gloves scrawled up his skinny arm above his elbows. The most notable thing about him though, were his eyes. They were green, much like the ‘Master Gavin’ they had run into earlier, but pale and lifeless. If a person could be a zombie in the eyes only, this kid had achieved it.

Kdin dropped the giant log he had dragged in behind him on the ground. It landed with a loud thud that made everyone in the small church jump in surprise.

“Yes.” Was all Kdin said in response to the Pastor, before picking up the end of the log again and dragging it back through the door with ease.

“That kid called Kdin had an exphere too.” Ray noted to his group quietly. Arryn had said that it wasn’t normal for people to equip expheres in Tethe’alla, but in this city alone they had met two other wearers. Definitely strange.

Their attention was turned back to the priest. He apologized for getting distracted and began to talk about the prayers for the king. The Pope and the Chosen will head the prayers for his Majesty to gain the assistance of Ash. The prayers were to take place in the royal chambers. He then excused himself.

A light bulb appeared above Ray’s head. “I know how we’re going to see the king!”

They were going to use that kid, Kdin, to get inside the Castle, and then from there barge into His Majesty’s chambers. Going as fast as respectable in a church, they made their way out. Luckily for them, Kdin had not gotten far.

“Hey, Kdin!” Michael shouted, getting his attention. Kdin dropped his log with a thud as loud as before.

“Could we have a moment of your time?” Jack asked kindly.

From there they introduced themselves and their situation. Throughout their story, Kdin didn’t seem to react. The young man barely even blinked. And when it seemed he didn’t understand, he turned around and took a few steps toward the door.

“Understood.” He said robotically. “Please carry that.” He was referring to the log.

Ray and Michael excitedly agreed and tried to lift up the log. However, the beast was far too heavy for them to pick up, and they were certain there was no way the could even pull it. Ray loudly complained that the log was impossible to move.

Without a sound, Kdin grabbed the handle of the log and dragged it over the steps with ease.

Ray and Michael sighed in tandem and strolled behind Lindsay and Jack up to the Castle entrance. The guards obviously stopped them, but Jack was able to smooth thing over, and the entered easily. The Castle itself was just as grand as the city it loomed over. Chandeliers decorated every ceiling, velvet carpet led down every hall, and shining armor of knights glinted in the soft lighting. They brought Kdin with them because sending him back alone would be suspicious.

The King’s chambers was above the throne room, guarded by a Papal knight. Instead of the usual silver, he was donned in Green with a gold mask. The knight asked why they were there and their answer was they were asked with the preparation of the prayers with sacred wood. The knight turned to ask if this was true, but Ray delivered a blow to the back that knocked the knight out cold.

With the doors open, they were able to stroll in, obviously causing a racket.

The king was surrounded by his men, with a man dressed like a pope on one side, and stood the man that was called “Master Gavin” before.

“What’s going on!?” The Pope nearly screamed, clutching his staff close to his overweight body.

Gavin spun around, eye them. “Oh. It’s you people.” He said flatly.

Ray pointed at at the man, “Hey! We just met you in—”

The pope interrupted, “Chosen, do you know them?”

“Chosen!?” Michael roared.

“I wouldn’t say I know them, exactly.” The Tethe’allan Chosen answered the Pope, “Just what are you people doing here?”

“So you’re the chosen of Tethe’alla.” Jack said, ignoring his question.

“What!?” Ray and Michael said together.

“This guy’s the chosen?” Ray asked separately.

It seemed like questions were getting thrown around and no answers were given. Eventually the group admitted they were from Sylvarant, and that they had come to give the King a letter from Arryn. Her name widened eyes, an the King read the letter while ushering them into another room. Waiting on the King felt like ages, and it felt wrong. Ray had been enough dangerous places to know that in the crimson covered room was another one of those very places.

Ray laid back in the bed and stared at the cloth that hung above him. Of all the places he’d been, this bed was probably one of the most comfortable. He couldn’t remember ever sleeping on anything like this in his life. Except maybe the bed his dwarf father made for him that he slept in for all these years.

“They may be preparing to kill us.” Jack said. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. “To them, Lindsay is an obstacle.”

Michael’s concerns weren’t so much about them, but about Kdin, who was standing next to Lindsay, looking just as soulless as she did. The king didn’t know Kdin wasn’t apart of their group, and it wouldn’t be fair for him to get dragged in all of this. Michael apologized to him, but earned no response out of Kdin.

Then the Pope, followed by two papal knights and the Chosen, Gavin, entered the room. Ray’s skin prickled with the same electric charge it always did when stuff was about to hit the fan.

The Pope and Gavin said they understood well the contents of the letter and the situation the Sylvarantians faced. That Lindsay’s group wanted to use the technology found in Tethe’alla to help heal the Chosen and bring her soul back to her. However, bringing her soul back would mean destruction for Tethe’alla.

That was the cue that let Ray know they were doomed. The Pope shouted the command for his knights to get them, and they went after Lindsay first. Her monstrous instincts kick in and as they swung their axes, she efficiently blocked them and broke the arm of one of them. They couldn’t touch her.

Gavin laughed, “See? I told you. They have Expheres. Of course they’re powerful.”

Michael snickered, “You aren’t as dumb as you look.”

Gavin’s dagger eyes made a return, “Watch it, you brat.”

With the distraction, Jack proposed a deal. They would heal Lindsay, but in return they would not allow her angel transformation to be complete. That way, Tethe’alla would not be ‘destroyed’ since the regeneration ritual in Sylvarant would not be completed. Saving the Chosen saves Tethe’alla as well, but the group would be abandoning Sylvarant in the process.

Really, Lloyd didn’t care about saving Sylvarant, he just wanted Lindsay to be okay. Keeping her from being an angel would be like erasing the entire journey. And that was something Ray really wanted to do.

Get rid of all the memories, cover them up, and he’d be okay.

The Pope agreed to the terms, allowing them to move about Tethe’alla freely so long as they don’t return to Sylvarant and were under the careful watch of their own Chosen.

Gavin clapped his hands together, “Then it’s settled! I’m going to go get ready, so we’ll meet up later, okay?”

“Where do you want to meet?” Asked Michael, trying to hide the irritation he was obviously feeling.

“Hmm.” Gavin said exaggeratedly, “How about the Church next door?”

“That seems like a weird place to meet, but I don’t object.” Ray said, the Jack and Michael agreeing, Lindsay and Kdin remaining eerily silent.

“Alright!” Gavin smiled, “See you there!”

He exited, followed by the Pope and his knights.

So now they had Tethe’alla open to them, but where do they go?


End file.
